The World of Secrets
by StarWritingFlute200
Summary: As Ella travels deeper into her years at Hogwarts, no one can doubt that the danger becomes more real at every corner. Her visions of the future are more vivid and go further into the future than ever before. Now with the Chamber of Secrets opening up, will she make it long enough to survive her World of Secrets? Twins/OC Rated K to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: The Worst Birthday

**A/N: This is the third part for Glimpses, so if you haven't read Glimpses of Sorcerer's Curse I would read those first then this, otherwise you'll probably be very lost! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT ELLA! :) Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The Worst Birthday

A girl rested during the hot summer day in a hedge. She remained very silent for fear the person she was watch might notice her. It wasn't too often that she visited Number four, Privet Drive, but when she did she would watch a boy who was very much like her. She wasn't stalking him or trying to be creepy, she just liked being near to something that was from her world. Harry Potter, or the Boy-Who-Lived, lived a life that was a near perfect fit with her life last summer. His stuff was locked away and all communication with their world was cut off. The thing that made their experiences most similar was that he was lonely and she was lonely. It made her sad to know she could never talk to him or give him company here. Both were cursed to live in alone when they were away from their true home.

Ella Worthington had grown taller over the summer and her brown hair had grown longer. She seemed much older than she had when she left Hogwarts in the spring, yet it had only been a few months. Her sapphire blue eyes were much sharper and the last bits of shyness she had in the past few years were finally dissolving. She was becoming more confident and certainly smarter even though she was away from school. The world may not have known why this girl was learn during her summer holiday, but she knew, and she was very close to what she had been waiting for.

In about a month Ella would be returning to school and returning to a place where she could use her magic. Ella had mentally prepared herself for a long time and she had finally reached a point where she could begin the magic portion of her training. Yes, Ella was nearly ready to turn into an Animagus, something that frightened and excited the young witch. She loved the thought of being able to turn into an animal at will, but she knew the magic wouldn't be easy. Adults had trouble with it, and she was only a third year. Not to mention what she was doing was illegal, but what's life without a little risk?

Right now she wasn't thinking about that though, she was looking at a sad, recently twelve year old who currently came outside to sit on a bench. It was moments like these where she wished she could tell him that he wasn't alone and that his friends didn't forget about him. She knew they hadn't forgotten about him for two reasons. One was that Fred and George had expressed how worried Ron was about Harry not replying to his letters more than once. The second was because she had dreamt about who was taking them.

It was true, Ella still had her dreams. It was rather useless to believe that she would ever outgrow the trait now. The only thing different now was that she could take them more in stride than she used to. There was a time during the school year last year that she didn't even want to leave her bed anymore because the dreams were too bad. That wasn't to say that she didn't wake up frightened, shaking, or yelling out in fear now; it just meant that she didn't let it stop her from smiling in the day time. Ella was gaining more control over her dreams, she was getting used to the feel of them. It was like have a sixth sense that she finally had gotten under control for the most part.

"Happy birthday to me…happy birthday to me…" Harry sang softly to himself and Ella frowned at the poor guy.

"Yes, Harry, happy birthday to you," she whispered wishing that she could take him with her when she left for the Burrow in a few hours. She watched the boy sit deep in thought staring into the hedge until he bolted to his feet.

For a moment Ella's heart stopped, thinking she had gotten caught she was about to explain herself when she noticed his eyes weren't on her spot in the bush. They were to the right of her. Turning to see what caused such a reaction out of Harry, Ella looked to the right of her.

A House-Elf stood beside her and looked at her at the same time with giant green eyes. It gasped and jumped backwards, but Ella was fast. She quickly grabbed on to the creature because she had seen him before. It was the Elf who kept taking all of Harry's letters. The creature began to fuss and Ella was worried he'd make Harry come and investigate.

She gently put her hand over its mouth and whispered, "Shh, it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you; I just want to talk."

The House-Elf stopped struggling so much and Ella let it go, "See, I mean you no harm. Now, what's your name?"

"Dobby, Miss. My name is Dobby the House-Elf," said Dobby nervously.

Ella smiled, "Pleasure to meet you, Dobby. I'm Ella. I was wondering if you could tell me why you've been taking Mr. Potter's letters."

"Harry Potter must not go to Hogwarts! Bad things are to come," Dobby whispered to her urgently. Ella looked at Dobby questioningly.

"What bad things are going to happen? He can't just, not show up at the school. He loves it there, and I don't blame him. Haven't you seen what he lives with?" She reasoned with the creature.

Dobby shook his head fiercely, "Harry Potter mustn't go; Miss. Ella shouldn't either if she knows what's good for her. Dobby will make sure Harry Potter won't go." Before Ella could say another word, the House-Elf disappeared with a crack. Ella let out a huff of air and turned around to see that Harry had gone inside.

"_Of course, I finally get ahold of the House-Elf and he only gives me more questions," _Ella thought ruefully. She made her way back home deciding it'd be better to make sure that she had all her things together instead of watching for Harry to come back.

As she walked home she saw Allison and her cronies walking towards her, but as soon as Allison caught sight of Ella they started heading a different direction. She had been frightened of Ella ever since she punched her last summer, such a fond memory. It was quite a walk to get back to her house, but Ella didn't mind. She really liked having time to think about things like her friends, her school, becoming an Animagus, or her dreams.

Excited didn't begin to explain how she felt about seeing Fred and George again. Going to the Burrow was even a dream come true. It had been far too long since she was last there. She missed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who were more like parents to her than her own parents were. The big thing though, was that she'd get to see Fred. At the end of the school year she had finally come to terms with having feelings towards him, but as the summer passed, she found herself falling for him more and more. Every time she got a letter with his signature her heart would flutter and she found herself wishing away the hours just so she could spend time with him again. Ella was worried that she'd give something away while being with him, but only time would tell for that.

"Oh, I see you finally decided to come home. When are _they_ going to take _you_ away?" Ella's father sneered to her when she walked in.

"They'll be here any minute. Don't worry you can continue on like I don't exist soon enough," Ella snapped back at him. She had reached a point where she no longer considered her family to be just that. As far as she was concerned, she was as much of an orphan as Harry.

Ella ran up to her room and dragged her trunk down the stairs. She watched as her father went up the stairs and into his bedroom with her mother. They wouldn't be out until Ella was gone, she was sure. Next she brought Rowena and her cage downstairs. Rowena hooted happily at being with Ella. The owl was very happy to get to be with her all summer, which it didn't get to do last summer. Ella had a huge fight with her parents after getting off the train to get Rowena to stay with her. In the end she was victorious.

A knock sounded on the door and Ella rushed forward to open it, "Hello Mr. Weasley!" She said after opening it. He stood outside with a fatherly smile on his, waiting for Ella. She looked behind him and saw a Ford Anglia, but no red headed boys.

"Hello, Ella, so good to see you again. Fred and George couldn't come because they got into a spot of trouble back home and Molly was having them clean up the mess," Mr. Weasley said with a laugh and Ella laughed with him. Mr. Weasley grabbed her trunk for her and Ella grabbed Rowena and her cage.

"I'm going now! Won't be back for another year…a lot can change in a year! I could possibly die of a rare, unheard of disease in that time! …Nothing," Ella mumbled after trying to get some sort of response out of her parents. Mr. Weasley said nothing, but she could see the disappointment he had in her parents. She didn't think she'd get a response anyways, but she felt the need to at least try.

They carried Ella's things out to the car and just before they left Ella looked at Rowena and asked, "How would you like to fly instead? You could meet us at the Burrow instead of sitting in a car." Rowena hooted affectionately as Ella unlocked her cage and let the barn owl out. With only a nuzzle goodbye, the owl took to the air. Shortly, Ella followed her pet forgetting about the horrible people who never gave her the time of day and think only of being with her real family once more.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it so far! Let me know what you're thinking, where do you expect this to go? Please Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Dobby's Warning

**A/N: I know...I know, I'm very late. Very, Very, Very late and I'm very sorry for it. I blame writer's block, finals, work, college visits..etc. You know all I can blame! I hope the length of the chapter makes up for the lateness. Reviews are always welcome! :) Enjoy! (I don't own anything except Ella.) **

* * *

Dobby's Warning

Ella arrived at the Burrow as the sun was setting. As the car came to a stop she caught sight of two boys running out of the house and towards her. Fred and George Weasley had grown since the last time she saw them, then again she knew she had as well. Both were smiling widely by the time she got out of the car and they were face to face.

"Hi Ella," they chorused making her laugh.

"Hello, you two. Heard you got into a bit of trouble, what is it this time?" Ella asked trying to sound annoyed but her grin gave away her true feelings. She loved playing pranks as much as the twins did, she was just better at not getting caught.

"Filled that thing you got us with mashed potatoes," George told her.

"Mum accidentally sat on it," Fred continued.

"Wasn't a pretty sight," they finished together.

Rolling her eyes she said, "Well of course not, why did you even think filling it with mashed potatoes would be a good idea?"

George shrugged, "We were only experimenting really. It was more of a thing to keep us occupied before going to get you."

"Then it was the reason we couldn't get you, ironic, huh?" Fred laughed and Ella found herself laughing with them as they entered the Burrow. She took note of the way Fred had gone slightly red in the face while talking to her, but brushed it off as nothing serious. Probably her imagination.

Fred continued, "I don't see why we had to clean up the mess anyways. Mum's the one who made it."

Ella shook her head at him, "Of course, that seems completely logical, other than the fact you filled it with the mashed potatoes-"

"Oh, Ella, you made it!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed happily as soon as she set foot in the house.

She wrapped Ella in a giant hug as Ella said, "Hello Mrs. Weasley, it's very nice to see you."

"And you too dear. I hope the Muggles didn't get you down too much…oh, and look how you've grown! You're nearly as tall as the twins now. Not to mention you are turning into quite the beautiful young lady," Mrs. Weasley gushed at her. Ella blushed furiously at the attention and mumbled thanks.

"Ella!" Ginny said coming into the room.

The girls hugged each other. Mrs. Weasley urged them to get Ella's things into Ginny's room before getting dinner. The two pulled the trunk up the stairs. The room looked like it did the last time Ella was in it during Christmas two years ago. There were a few more posters of her favorite Quidditch team, but other than that it was very similar. Ginny herself was still very small, much like all the first years when they come to Hogwarts.

"We've got a few minutes before dinner's ready and I'd like to talk to you before the twins steal you," Ginny explained sitting down on her bed. Ella sat down beside her.

"Sounds good to me, how have things been here so far?" Ella asked.

Ginny shrugged, "Fine I suppose, Percy's been behaving oddly by locking himself in his room, the twins have been up to their usual antics, and Ron is worried because Harry hasn't answered any of his letters." When mentioning Harry, a vibrant blush filled her cheeks. It was no secret that Ginny fancied Harry.

"I'm sure he's alright," Ella told her patting her shoulder. She nodded trying to hide her face in embarrassment.

"Girls, come and eat!" Mrs. Weasley yelled from down below. Ella's grin spread from ear to ear. She had missed Mrs. Weasley's cooking, really any cooking. Her parents weren't really the homemade dinner type of family. She normally had to find something herself if she wanted to eat. She could already guarantee that Mrs. Weasley had made a feast for Ella because she was 'much too thin.'

"_Harry Potter must not go to Hogwarts!"_

"_Bad things are to come!"_

"_You'll be next Mudbloods!"_

_Ella's head was spinning as voices shouted all around her. She couldn't see who was saying what or where anything was even coming from, but that didn't lessen the impact of anything being said. She was in a corridor in Hogwarts, she didn't know which though. The voices mingled with a hissing noise that made Ella's hair stand on end. _

_She finally came to a wall, there was writing on it, fearsome writing. It read: THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE. Screams echoed from around the room, she didn't know whose they were. Everything was spinning again. Around and around and around. _

The sun was peering through the window in Ginny's room as Ella gasped awake. It had to just barely be dawn, but Ella didn't care. She needed to get out of their house and get some air. She grabbed the robe that hung on the edge of her bed and threw it over her pajamas to keep the morning chill away. Careful not to wake Ginny, she snuck out of the room and outside.

The morning breeze ruffled her hair as she sat in the yard in front of the Burrow taking deep, calming breaths. She was used to the dreams by now, but sometimes they were a bit too frantic for her taste. She hated when they got too overwhelming, but it was rare that she'd have to actually leave an area because of them. She wished she could remember the writing on the wall, she knew it said something very bad, but she had no recollection of it. It was all frustratingly blurry.

"What're you doing out here?" Ron asked coming from behind her.

She turned around to look at the youngest Weasley boy, the one who fought Voldemort last year. He too was in pajamas covered by a robe. The boy seemed genuinely surprised to see her up at that hour.

Shrugging she answered, "Getting some air, how about yourself?"

He looked at the ground slightly embarrassed, "Waiting for an owl that'll probably never come." Ron sat down beside her.

They were silent for only a moment when Ella said, "He hasn't forgotten you, you know. He could never forget you."

Ron rolled his eyes, "I like to think that, but I just don't know. Why hasn't he sent me any letters back?"

"You've heard of our Muggles, they're not the nicest bunch to live with. Granted, we've both met Draco so not all Wizarding families are great too, eh? Trust me when I say he's probably dying to see you as much as you're dying to see him," she said sincerely. It also helped that she knew his mail was being intercepted by that house elf.

"I do trust you; I remember you dream of the future. I'd be stupid not to trust you," he insisted. Ella let out a rueful laugh.

"Can't see everything Ron, knowing Harry hasn't forgot you is just common sense. I'll admit, I thought the twins forgot me last summer. I believed at times I'd wake up and Hogwarts had been some magnificent dream."

The boy looked over at her and said, "Fred and George could never forget you. I don't understand how you could imagine Hogwarts though, it's so amazing."

She laughed, "It is, but it was a dream come true, but without Rowena it was hard to believe I'd gone to a place like Hogwarts. I thought I was just having a weird dream, but then I'd see my trunk and know it wasn't something I dreamt up, it was real."

"You could look at the bracelet too. That would remind you of my brothers," Ron chipped in helpfully.

"Yes, that too, I never take it off," Ella said glancing at the bracelet circling her wrist.

"We should probably go inside before mum goes into a state with you missing," Ron said and Ella knew she would necessarily go into a state but she would be worried.

The rest of the day was spent doing some chores and playing wizarding games. Ella loved them. Exploding snap and Wizard's chess were her favorites, but she was very good at Quidditch as well. She knew she'd never be able to play on the school's team though, but that didn't matter to her.

Everything was going fine until that night when Mr. Weasley arrived home. He looked very worried and glanced nervously at all the people in the room. Instead of telling everyone right away was wrong, he sat down in a chair and took off his glasses.

"Arthur dear, what's the matter?" Mrs. Weasley asked him setting down a plate of food in front of him.

"Harry Potter was caught using magic yesterday evening. I don't know why but the Ministry sent him a warning about it, heard the news while leaving. Very odd," Mr. Weasley told them all. Everyone seemed shocked that Harry would do that except for Ella. She had a sinking suspicion that a certain House Elf had something to do with that magic.

"Kids why don't you all go to bed, it's getting late," Mrs. Weasley said to them all. Grumbling, they all complied. The twins put up the most fight. They insisted they had a right to know what happened to him and that they all should go get him. Ella would've helped them, but she was too busy wondering about Dobby.

That little elf seemed to be determined to keep Harry out of Hogwarts. He even warned her to not go, which she wouldn't do. Hogwarts was their home; they couldn't stay away. Dobby saw it differently though as did her dreams. They all screamed that bad things were to come, but how could she just stay away from her true home? Not possible; no way.

The next day they all waited for Mr. or Mrs. Weasley to do something to get Harry. Mr. Weasley just went to work while Mrs. Weasley cleaned up around the house nervously. Everyone was getting tense over the boy who supposedly used magic outside of school. They went through dinner and Mrs. Weasley informed them that Mr. Weasley wouldn't be home until the next morning. After dinner Ron, Ella, Fred, and George all met in Ron's room.

"I can't believe that mum and dad are doing nothing about Harry-"

"He could be hurt or in trouble or something and no one is trying to help him!" George finished for Fred. They were worried and thinking about why Harry may have used magic. Ron nodded vigorously.

"Hold on you three, I think we're blowing this a little out of proportion. Obviously, if something was truly wrong the Ministry would've seen to it or, at the very least, your parents would have. He's the Boy Who Lived for crying out loud, they would do something if he really was in danger," Ella tried reasoning with them. She had an odd dream the night before where she saw the twins driving a flying car and definitely didn't want that to become a reality.

Fred looked downcast, "I suppose you're right."

George nodded, "Besides what could we do anyways?"

"Well definitely not take the Ford Anglia and fly there. That'd be stupid," Ella said under her breath believing they wouldn't hear her.

"That's brilliant!" Ron exclaimed.

She looked up shocked, "No, no it is not! You can't just fly your dad's car to Harry's house. You don't even know where he lives!"

"Then we'll just have to fly around until we find it," Fred argued. "We've got to do it Ella, we haven't heard a thing from him this whole summer."

"He's fine though, I know he is," she countered.

"Because of your dreams? That's hardly enough to go off of," George said rationally.

Ella shook her head, "No, I know because I've seen him. He's got a lot of chores but overall he's as good as I am at my house. No life threatening danger."

Fred's eyes grew wide, "You know where he lives?"

Her hand covered her mouth and her eyes grew wide, "I didn't say that."

"No, but how else could you see him doing chores?" George asked her and she chided herself for saying something so stupid.

"We're going to do this with or without your help, so you might as well help us out so we don't get lost or crash," Fred said to her and she groaned.

"Fine, I'll give you directions."

Ron smiled from ear to ear, "Thank you so much! You're great!" Ella then proceeded to give them directions to Harry's house based off the directions she had to hers. They kept whispering their thanks to her as she did this, but she was wondering how she was even able to do it. Her curse should've prevented that, but it didn't and she was curious as to why. It was possible that the only way the dream would come to pass was if she gave the idea. Was that how she was able to say it and not be hurt?

"There's just one more favor we need to ask of you," George said getting into the car with Ron and Fred.

Ella groaned, "What else? I've already told you this is absolutely stupid and I'm an accessory to the crime just for giving you directions. What more could you possibly need me to do?"

George responded, "Keep mum from knowing?"

"No, no way, I won't do it. No, no, no."

"C'mon, you're the only one here who can," he replied.

"Your mum will already hate me for letting you go through with this. I can't attempt to deceive her even more," Ella told him desperately. She hated the thought of her mother-figure hating her for this. The twins were putting her in a rather awful position.

Fred laughed, "Relax, she loves you like you're one of her own. She'll be mad at us if we're caught, but not you."

She sighed, "Alright, I believe you and I'll do it, but you owe me big time Fred and you too George."

"Of course," they said at once. Ella watched as they flew off and silently wished them good luck.


	3. Chapter 3: The Burrow

**A/N: I'm, once again, sorry for the long wait. It's hard to juggle everything I'm in with this. I'm hoping things will pick up a bit because I've got some ig plans for this book. Thank you to those who reviewed or even Favorited/Followed. It is such a wonderful feeling and every time I see it happen I also put forth more work on a chapter! So without further ado, Enjoy and please Review if you've got any ideas or questions! :)**

* * *

The Burrow

Ella went to bed shortly after the boys left. After all, it was only about midnight and Mrs. Weasley would not be up anytime soon. Around five o'clock she heard someone stirring below and ran downstairs. As she moved through the house, she could tell the boys were still not back, but Mrs. Weasley was certainly up and about.

"Oh hello Ella, I didn't expect to see you up so soon," Mrs. Weasley said catching sight of her coming down the stairs.

She finished going down the steps and told her, "I was just having a little trouble sleeping, nothing too big. What are you doing up this early?"

"Tidying up a bit before breakfast, you know how it goes. I left a right mess before going up to bed last night so I needed a head start today to fix that up," she explained and Ella found herself panicking slightly. How could the twins, Ron, and Harry all get in unnoticed if Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen.

"I could do that for you Mrs. Weasley, no problem. It's the least I could do after all you've done for me. You've done so much and I don't feel like I've shown my gratitude enough, so you go right off to bed and I'll finish cleaning up," Ella stammered and stuttered to her hoping that it was enough.

Mrs. Weasley smiled kindly at her, "It's no bother Ella. I enjoy having you here and knowing the twins have such a sweet friend. You're a role model for Ginny and a brilliant young girl. You show your gratitude enough, I can see it just in your eyes. If you really do want to help, you could get the twins and Ron up so they can de-gnome the garden."

"Well, you see, I think the three of-of them are really tired and they could use the extra bit of rest," Ella stammered once more.

Their mother looked suspicious, "I don't really believe that, I'll go get them up myself." Mrs. Weasley began to climb the stairs and Ella followed behind her anxiously.

"Fred, George, wake up," she said knocking on their door. When no response came she opened the door to find their beds untouched. Instead of asking Ella anything she went up the stairs into Ron's room to find it the same.

"I…I can explain," Ella said trembling. She was terrified that Mrs. Weasley would be angry. It didn't matter that Fred assured her she wouldn't blame her.

"What did they do?" Mrs. Weasley sighed.

"They were worried about Harry so they decided they had to go get him. They didn't really know how they were going to do it, but they decided they needed to. I was so stupid and mentioned the Ford Anglia and how they should not fly it, but they obviously didn't hear the _not_ part of that. They were going fly around aimlessly without directions to Harry's house but I very well couldn't let them do that and risk them crashing or being seen, so I gave them directions to Harry's house since it's only a few miles from my own home. I told them it was stupid, I really did. I told them and told them and told them, but they wouldn't listen. I'm so very sorry Mrs. Weasley, please don't be angry with me," Ella begged.

"Sit," Mrs. Weasley ordered pointing to the bed. Ella did as she was told and Mrs. Weasley sat down beside her. "Ella, sweetie, I could never be angry with you nor the twins or Ron to be honest. Sometimes I'm a bit stern, but I'm sure you tried your hardest to keep them from going and that's what matters. Boys will be boys, not that I'm going to let them off easy because of that. No, no they're in for quite the earful when they get back. The truth is Ella, I see you as though you were as much my child as Ginny or Percy or even the twins, and I know Arthur does as well. C'mon, let's go get you some breakfast then we'll deal with the boys."

Ella sat down and ate her eggs and sausage without saying much. She was glad that Mrs. Weasley wasn't angry with her, but she was seething at the boys. Just as she finished cleaning, the car touched down in front of the house. The boys were beginning to get out when Mrs. Weasley marched out of the house. Ella followed behind her.

Mrs. Weasley was marching across the yard, scattering chickens, and for a short plump, kind-faced woman, it was remarkable how much she looked like a saber-toothed tiger. Ella mouthed I'm sorry to the twins from behind her.

"Ah," said Fred.

"Oh dear," George said.

"_So_," she began angrily.

"Morning Mum," George said triumphantly. Ella was mentally kicking him for even using that tone. It was stupid when she was obviously very, _very_ angry.

Mrs. Weasley's voice was in a deadly whisper, "Have you any idea how worried I've been?"

"Sorry mum but you see we had to-" Fred began but the look on her face stopped him almost immediately. Every one of those boys was cowering in fear of her.

"_Beds empty! No note! Car gone-could have crashed-out of my mind with worry-did you care?-never as long as I've lived-you wait until your father gets home, we never had trouble like this from Bill or Charlie or Percy-_"

"Perfect Percy," Fred muttered under his breath, Ella winced.

"YOU COULD DO WITH TAKING A LEAF OUT OF PERCY'S BOOK!" Mrs. Weasley yelled at him while prodding a finger at his chest. "You could have died, you could have been seen, you could have lost your father his job! Not only that, but you leave poor Ella to cover for your stupidity! She was practically in tears when I found out-frightened! What kinds of friends do that to each other?"

She continued on for a while longer, but Ella was more focused on Harry. He seemed just fine and she wanted to know if the house elf had anything to do with the incident with magic. She'd have to ask the twins later.

After all the boys had had an earful she turned to Harry and said, "I'm very pleased to see you, Harry, dear. Come in and have some breakfast."

As they walked in Ella fell in line with the twins, "I tried to stop her honestly, but you know, she's a bit relentless. Didn't believe me when I said you were all tired and wanted sleep, she checked your rooms and after that there was nothing I could do."

"It's not your fault, we should've known we'd get caught," Fred said nonchalantly while George yawned.

"Think mum will let us get some sleep?" George asked her.

Ella laughed, "Not a chance." The twins groaned and Ella snuck upstairs. She wanted to get dressed and felt like there still may be more yelling before breakfast was over. She got up to Ginny's room just as Ginny was going downstairs. The younger girl was moving so fast that she barely had time to say that Harry was down there.

By the time Ella had gotten dressed Ginny had scrambled back into the room. She looked absolutely mortified. She shut her door and slid down it putting her head in her hands. Ella felt bad that she ran downstairs in her nightgown not knowing the boy she fancied was right there.

"I've made a total fool of myself, he'll never like me now," she moaned.

"Don't say that, I'm sure everything will be fine," Ella told her offering the girl a hand. Ginny took it and Ella helped her up.

Ginny groaned, "He saw me in my night gown, how am I supposed to live with that?"

She laughed, "He's a boy, he probably didn't even notice. Boys can be idiots like that. Now, I'm going to go downstairs, why don't you get dressed and then we'll play a game of Wizard's chess or Exploding Snap?" Ginny nodded and Ella left to go downstairs.

On her way, she passed by Percy's room and the door was open. She had rarely seen him in her time there even though she did like him a bit. Sure, he could be very pompous and stuck up at times, but if you got past that, he wasn't all that bad. He was walking out at the same time she was and they nearly ran into each other.

"Oh, sorry Ella," he said.

"It's fine, how've you been? Ginny said you've been acting odd," she told him curious about it.

Percy chuckled, "No more odd than usual, I'm sure. She's just being silly, nothing is different. I'm just sending some rather important letters."

Ella nodded though she wasn't entirely convinced, "Right, are you sure it has nothing to do with a girl or something?"

His face burned a vivid pink, "You can't use your dreams against me like that!"

She laughed at how flustered he was, "It looks like I don't have to."

"Times like these I see why Fred and George like you so much. You're too clever for them to ever get bored around you," he said with a chuckle.

"Well, thank you. That's actually a very nice compliment," Ella said with a small smile.

"Don't mention it, and please don't mention the girl. I'd never hear the end of that," he groaned.

"I'm not that mean. I don't think I could let that information slip. It'd be awful for you if they knew; so I'll keep this information to myself. No problem at all," her face held nothing but sincerity. She wouldn't let his secret fall into Fred and George's hands. That'd be just cruel.

By the time they had finished talking, Ginny had caught up with Ella and they went to go downstairs. They were chatting a little about what game they'd rather play when the front door slammed shut. The girls glanced at each other.

"Dad's home," Ginny said and she began to rush down the stairs a bit faster. Ella caught her right before she made her way into the open and held her back.

"We can't go out there," she started, "your mum is going to be furious with your dad about his flying car. If we go out there we'll be right in the midst of it." Ginny nodded in understanding and they peeked around the corner to see Mr. Weasley slump down into a chair. Harry, Ron, Fred, and George all came in to see him. The girls turned around the corner again to avoid being noticed by any of the party.

"What a night," they heard him mumble. "Nine raids. Nine! And old Mundungus Fletcher tried to put a hex on me when I had my back turned…"

Fred or George spoke up next, "Find anything, Dad?" Ginny and Ella listened intently as he told the boys about the shrinking keys and Muggle-baiting. They were just about to join in the conversation when a shrill voice came out of nowhere.

"LIKE CARS FOR INSTANCE?"

"C-cars, Molly, dear?" Ella felt bad for Mr. Weasley at that point. She couldn't see her face, but Mrs. Weasley must have looked absolutely terrifying to invoke that reaction out of him.

Mrs. Weasley continued, "Yes, Arthur, cars. Imagine a wizard buying a rusty old car and telling his wife all he wanted to do with it was take it apart to see how it worked, while _really_ he was enchanting it to make it _fly_."

"Well, dear, I think you'll find that he would be quite within the law to do that, even if- er- he maybe would have done better to, um, tell his wife the truth…There's a loophole in the law, you'll find…As long as he wasn't _intending _to fly the car, the fact that the car _could _fly wouldn't-"

"Arthur Weasley, you made sure there was a loophole when you wrote that law! Just so you could carry on tinkering with all that Muggle rubbish in your shed! And for your information, Harry arrived this morning in the car you weren't intending to fly!" Mrs. Weasley shouted at her husband. Ella and Ginny winced at her tone. It was like a knife.

"Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked blankly. "Harry who?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Harry who? Honestly, how many Harry's could it be?" Ella chuckled.

"Good lord, is it Harry Potter? Very pleased to meet you, Ron's told us so much about-"

Mrs. Weasley shouted, _"Your sons flew that car to Harry's house and back last night! What have you got to say about that, eh?_

He sounded very excited, "Did you really? Did it go alright?"

The girls groaned and Ella turned to Ginny, "I think we should probably go before they bring this upstairs to us." They climbed up the stairs to Ginny's room and waited until they were both in to speak.

"I've never seen mum this angry before," Ginny told Ella.

She laughed, "I don't think anyone has flown a car either."

"Well," Ginny began, "I wouldn't have put it past the twins to try."

There were footsteps heading up the stairs. Ella motioned towards the door, "Who d'you think it is?"

Ginny opened the door a crack to glance out. Soon after, she slammed the door with an audible click. Ella could already guess that it was Harry and Ron who had gone up the stairs. The shuffling of feet could be heard going up to Ron's room.

Both girls stayed silent for a moment until Ella joked, "Well, things just got interesting, didn't they?"


End file.
